De lo bueno poco
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Takeru e Hikari. Hikari y Takeru. Viven algo demasiado bueno, aunque de lo bueno poco... Para Reto a la Carta. One shot.


**RETO A LA CARTA.  
Reto: #11 "**_**Demasiado de algo bueno".**_**  
Claim**_**: **_Takeru e Hikari.**  
Notas de autor: **Ya leyeron el nombre del reto, ni modo no habrá intigras, pura paz, armonía y cosas buenas que parecen malas _*rolleyes*_  
Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas.

_Disfruten la lectura._

Digimon no me pertenece._  
_

_

* * *

_

**DE LO BUENO POCO.**

Hikari y Takeru ya eran, prácticamente, unos adultos —ambos tenían dieciocho—. Festejaban tres años de noviazgo.

Tres magníficos, hermosos y estupendos años _juntos._

Aunque _juntos _siempre estuvieron; ya sea como los mejores amigos, pero hacía tres años que habían llegado a algo más.

Por eso festejaban.

Para festejar, habían planeado pasar un fin se semana _juntos _—aprovechando que todos los demás digielegidos habían decidio ir a descansar a la playa un par de días—. Era un viaje de amigos, donde ellos festejarán su romance.

Su dulce romance... _solos._

Los digielegidos habían salido el viernes por la madrugada, partieron en dos autos; uno era de Matt. Ahí iban él, Matt, Mimi, Izzy y Jou. En el otro, que era de Tai, partieron: Tai, Sora, Hikari y Takeru, él había decidio irse junto con su amada Hikari.

El viaje era algo largo... Por un lapso, los cuatro iban charlando de temas triviales, pero puesto a que era _muy _temprano...

Hikari tenía bastante sueño, sus ojos pesaban cada segundo más y más. Se acercó a su novio, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y se durmió ahí, _junto _a él —esa era la idea—. Takeru luego de eso, recargó su cabeza en la de ella, la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo para también dormir aunque sea un poco.

Al llegar a la playa, los digielegidos montaron las tiendas de campaña. Una vez puestas cada uno empezó con sus activades; unos decidieron jugar vóleibol y otros tomar el sol. Takeru e Hikari decidieron caminar por la orilla de la playa, para sentir un poco entre sus pies el agua del mar. La morena llevaba puesto unos shorts de color beige con una playera rosa, que optó por quitarsela, antes de partir, para mostrar el lindo bikini de color rosa que acababa de comprar.

Oh sí, Takeru disfrutaba mucho esa imagen de su novia... Verla con un shorts, algo corto y un diminuto bikini rosa. No sabía por qué pero le encantaba verla con algo rosa, y verla ahora, en la playa con sólo un bikini era maravilloso. Ver su cintura... verla a ella, era algo demasiado bueno.

—Ahora sí, vámonos —habló la chica tomando la mano de su novio.

A Takeru le vinieron pensamientos extraños al imaginarse con su novia caminando por la orilla del mar... sacudió su cabeza y empezó su marcha, _junto _a ella.

Los rayos del sol estaban demasiado fuertes, aunque las ganas de seguir tomados de las manos les daban fuerzas para seguir caminado. Total si querían refrescarse ahí a lado estaba el mar.

—Te amo Hikari —soltó él.

La chica escuchó eso, pero para jugar un rato, soltó la mano de su novio y corrió a meterse al mar. Tk frunció el ceño.

—¡Ven a refrescarte un rato, hace bastante calor! —gritó alegremente la chica.

El rubio sonrió y de inmediado fue a seguir a Hikari.

El agua le llegaba a las rodillas a ambos.

—¿Por qué no vamos más allá? —preguntó el chico halando a su novia para llegar a una parte más onda.

—No quiero —la chiva se resistió.

El rubio se acercó a ella la tomó por la cintura y pegó su frente con la de ella. Hikari lo rodeó del cuello con sus brazos.

—No pasa nada —le susurró.

Hikari le sonrió levemente. Después unió sus labios con los de él.

—Quiero quedarme aquí.

Y Takeru cedió a los deseos de ella. Era su perdición cuando Hikari le pedía algo de esa forma.

Él suspiró... Y de nuevo juntó su boca con la de ella. Movió sus labios suavemente contra los de la morena, notando como era ella, la que abría la boca para capturar sus labios y hacer más profundo el beso.

No supieron como, pero habían llegado ya a la orilla de nuevo, y ahora estaban ahí recostados. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire.

Y de nuevo los pensamientos extraños llegaron a la mente de Takeru, al verla ahí... acostada en la arena, _estando solos, _no pudo evitar de nuevo darle otro beso y acariciar la pierna de Hikari, la chica acariciaba la espalda de éste. Takeru había decendido su boca, ahora estaba ahí, besando el cuello de la morena.

Malditos pensamientos extraños que lo invadían cada vez más. No tenía nada de malo, total estaban festejando así sus tres años de relación y la idea era hacerlo _juntos_.

—Espera Ta-keru —musitó Hikari, cada vez le era más díficil hablar...

El chico siguió en su cuello, ahora le daba pequeños mordiscos. Provocando que la chica se moviera bruscamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —mencionó agitado.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de ella. Se levantó y se fue con los demás... Dejando a Takeru mordiéndose su labio inferior...

_Era demasiado bueno... Sin duda._

_

* * *

_Algo corto pero bueno. ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, sufro un montón escribiendo así. Tk, andaba re cachondo, era demasiado bueno... Creo que tuvo demasiado de esa cosa _taaaan buena_ ¿no? quizá exageré, pero fue la única idea que me golpeó mi cabeza para este fic y no me gusta guardarla en mi cofre, así que aquí la tienen.

Así que el reto se llama "Demasiado de algo bueno" Pero de lo bueno poco.

Salven al patito. A los diez, hay una sorpresa.

Estoy de vuelta y con ganas de escribir.

Besos.


End file.
